My Season 9 and 10
by thecarouselneverstopsturning
Summary: My thought of what the end of season 9 and all of season 10 should be if Joey&Rachel pair up at the party in 9x20. Please leave a comment/review as I love gettin' them! :) P.S, Mondler, Mikebe and Rosschel may appear later in the story, which means don't fret! On hiatus until I think of more...
1. Alternative 9x20

Oy vey(Sorry for the Yiddish but just to let you guys kno, I am slightly Jewish), I haven't wrote a Friends story in forever but no I'm back. I am watching S9 on Netflix right now and had the idea. This is my version of the last few episodes of S9(20-24) and all of S10. With a slight twist!. Enjoy! :) _The One With The Soap Opera. Joey's POV._ I saw this beautiful girl with Ross, she told me her name is Charlie but I kno I can't take her from him, how hard the feeling is to steal someone from another person!...But that's how I felt when Chandler took Kathy from me. But now we are back on good terms. Rachel was walking goofy when she saw me at the snack table, so she ducked but of course I feel this mental chemistry to her, kind of like how I felt when she came with me to the set a week ago. She stood up to me and said "Oh, Joey I feel like we have this chemistry between each other. What I'm trying to say is that I love you" "I love you too" I said very slowly hoping that she would hear and we softly kissed. Man that kiss was amazing. I see Ross and Charlie doing the same thing. Chandler's POV. I can't believe I made it out of that show alive! It was awful. I saw my lovely wife getting her bra signed by some weirdo. But I don't care as tonight is supposed to be fun n I don't wanna ruin it for anybody!


	2. 9x21 Remake

Chandler POV

I kno how much Monica wants a baby and we've been trying for almost a whole year. The horrors of trying in public places...or with Emma in the other room. *I sigh*, so I come up to her and say "We've been trying for a year with no suscess so why don't we go to the clinic next week " She nodded .in agreement "Ya we should, it's better if we go then wait and see what happens" I reach over and give her a hug "Everything will be fine" I reply to cheer her up at the possibility of having a baby. The rest of the gang comes over later, Joey asks "How's the baby-making going" eager to know " I looked over at my wife who said "Not so good" I patted her shoulder "Well there's fertility doctor out there y'know" Ross the know-it-all who didn't think we would know it already replied "I know, we've been trying to get to one next week" I replied in frustration 'Bueno suerte" Phoebe repiled I was amazed that she knew Spanish as well. That girl knows everything!*

*THE NEXT WEEK*

I woke up nervous because this may be our chance to see if everything is all right. I came out of the bedroom all ready to go. Monica had a frown on her face so I hugged her and said "Everything will be fine y'know"  
*AT THE DOCTORS*  
"Hello u 2" the doctor said and I could tell he was happy to see us. "I would like for you two to go to my office so that I can run some tests on you guys" he continued and smiled at us. When we were going to the office, I saw Janice and asked "What are you doing here?" "Me and Sid started having problems conciving as well so I came here" she replied. "And why are you here too?" she continued "Same problems as you" I answer "Well bueno suerte" She said "And bueno suerte to you too" I replied, thinking that she's not that annoying anymore. After we finished the tests, the doctor says "Well it turns out that you may not be able to concieve" *THE END OF THE WEEK*  
We were watching tv, and I heard the phone ring so I pick it up. "Hello" I say into the phone, it was the doctor telling us that he got it mixed up with someone elses papers and that we can concieve. I get off the phone and turn to my wife, I say "It was the doctors, they messed up our papers with someone elses and we can concieve" "Oh wow" She replies happily To be continued... 


	3. Alternative 9x22

Chandler POV *MONDLER GOES BACK TO THE DOCTOR*  
"As you can tell, you guys are able to concieve" The doctor smiles "Now, I would like you to take a pregnancy test right now to conferm it" He said to my wife *SHE COMES BACK FROM THE BATHROOM*  
"The results may be ready in an hour so be sure to come back" he replies *AN HOUR LATER*  
"I have some good news for you two" He says and we sit. 'Well ,the results state that you are pregnant" he continues and smiles at us .  
"But due to complictions on you 2 trying to conncieve for a year with no luck, I would like you to go on bedrest on the 7th month or take it easy because we don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." He says eyeing Monica. She nods in agreement. "Now, Chandler I want you to take very good care of her when that time comes" He answers lurking at me "Yes sir, of course I will, she's the love in my life" I say in agreement.  
*THAT NIGHT*  
"You said you had news for us, what is it?" Ross asked eager to know, taking off his coat with Rachel, Phoebe, and Joey behind him doing the same thing.  
"Well we have some news so I sugest you guys sit down" Monica says happlily setting the table: I can see her excitement in telling the ganf about the pregnancy *AT DINNER*  
"Omg just tell us now" The determind Rachel begged . "We are having a baby!" I reply "Man that is great!" Ross exclaims and he gives us a hug.  
TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Alternative 9x23

Monica POV *THE DAY OF THE TRIP*  
While, we were getting ready to leave, everybody was fretting over me saying "Lay down" "We will pack the stuff" crap. I really can not take it anymore so I sit down.. "Mom and Dad are coming too" Ross repiles, I cringe at the thought of Mom coming because Ross is her perfect child and she would care more about the keynote specch then the baby. I sigh and put my hair up in a neat pointytail because the Barbados are a VERY humid place. "Time to go" Ross says smiling Phoebe goes to get Mika so that he can come as well(Mike and Phoebe are dating again). *AT THE BARBADOS*  
Ross brought a spare harddrive with him so that he can copy over the speech on there in case something happens to it.  
*AT THE RESTRUANT*  
I think it's time that we tell Mom and Dad the news. I mouthed to the ganf "Mon's pregnant!" Ross blurts out to Mom and Dad "Oh sweetie that's great" Mom says and for once she's happy for me. "Yeah that is great" Dad says, nodding in agreement.  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
